Why me?
by Catlover711
Summary: Naruto woke up feeling sick. Sadly this is the 4th Hokage's birthday celebration, and Naruto just figured out that the 4th is his father. How will Naruto celebrate the birthday of his dead father? Will the old Team 7 figure out what is wrong with their hyperactive teammate? Read and Review! Rated K for vomiting and sickness, just to be on the safe side!
1. Chapter 1

Why me?

"Why me? Why do I have to be sick today, of all days!" Naruto sighed and fell back onto cot-like mattress. Today was the 4th Hokage's birthday, and everyone in the Leaf Village were going to attend a feast in the 4th's honor. Naruto had just learned that his father was the 4th Hokage, and thought it would be awesome to go to the feast. But sadly, he was sick. "This isn't an ordinary cold." Naruto sighed to himself. "If it was, Kurama (the nine tailed demon fox imprisoned inside of him" would heal me. Unless..." Naruto stopped talking to himself and trailed off into thoughts. Every once in a while, Naruto would have a coughing fit that left him with a sore, scratchy throat. Finally, Naruto drifted off into fevered dreams about the villagers lifting him up one second, then chasing him the next.

"Where is that Naruto!?" Sakura practically yelled. "Who knows where he is." Sasuke replied in a bored tone. Kakashi just sat there, deep in thought. "Hmmmm. Naruto wouldn't miss a training session now that the old Team 7 is back. Unless he was preparing something or he was sick." Kakashi thought. Kakashi mentally scratched off the last thing, stating "Naw, Naruto can't get sick, not with the Nine-Tails inside of him. He must be planning something. Oh yeah. Naruto just learned that his father was the 4th Hokage, so he must be planning something big to honor his father. Yeah, that's it." Kakashi stated in his head. "All right team. Time to start training." Kakashi stated in a matter-of-fact sort of way ."But what about Naruto?" Sakura questioned. "Is he sick?" Sasuke asked. Though he hated to admit it, Naruto was Sasuke's best friend, and Sasuke thought that Naruto was like a younger brother to him. "No Sasuke, Naruto can't be sick, since the Nine-Tails is trapped inside him. He's probably putting something special together, since he just found out that the 4th is his father." Kakashi explained in his "don't you ever think this over" voice. Little did they know that right when they began training, Naruto sat straight up in bed a sprinted to the toilet to throw up all he had in him.

"Ugh!" Naruto grunted as he pulled himself off ground, using the sink as extra support. "I HATE BEING SICK!" Naruto yelled to himself mentally, before stumbling to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. "_Kid, quit your yelling. I'm trying to fix you, but this bug isn't any ordinary bug." _Kurama stated, causing Naruto to jump and drop his glass. The glass broke into thousands of pieces, some landing on Naruto's feet, causing little slash marks all over, which eventually started to bleed. "OWWW! Kurama why'd you have to scare me like that? Now I have to clean it up. Also, now my feet hurt, as do my head and stomach. Why did you call me here anyways?" Naruto asked, now taking a look at his surroundings. It was where Kurama was imprisoned. _"Look kid, I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need me. Also, this bug seems to be traveling through your chakra system." _Kurama stated. "WHAT! Well, fix it!" Naruto screamed hoarsely at the Nine-Tails. _"Sorry kid. Looks like this is up to you to fix." _Kurama stated, before sending Naruto back to reality.

"When will this training end?!" Sasuke asked himself, though he didn't dare ask Kakashi Sensei. This was probably the most boring training Team 7 had to deal with. "Again Sasuke. This time, add more chakra to it." Kakashi yelled over his book. "Sakura, attack Sasuke again, and this time, don't hold back." Kakashi repeated the instructions. They had been through this training multiple times, but Kakashi never ask Sakura to go full strength. Sasuke, to say that he was scared, was an understatement. He was shaking on the inside, but of course, he had to put on the cool guy act. "Whatever." Sasuke stated in a bored voice. "BEGIN!" Kakashi yelled, and Sakura sprinted towards Sasuke, and Sasuke dodged. It went on like this for 10 minutes, before Sasuke let his guard down for one second, and BAM! He felt a rush of pain under his chin, and saw that he was flying over Kakashi, and landed face first on the hard ground. "SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, when she saw what she did. By the time she was over there, Kakashi was already sitting Sasuke up. "SASUKE! I'm so sorry! Do you need to go to the hospital!" Sakura asked worriedly. "No, I'll be fine." Sasuke stated as he stood up. Right when he stood up, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for such a cliffhanger! As always, the disclaimer is the same. I do not own the Naruto anime or manga, though it would be so cool!

"Ugh. Where am I?" Sasuke asked. He woke up in the Leaf Village Hospital, with Sakura and Kakashi staring down at him. "SASUKE-KUN! Your AWAKE!" Sakura screamed as she practically jumped on to Sasuke. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Sasuke reassured Sakura and Kakashi. "Are you sure? I could get a nurse. Oh wait, I'm a medic ninja! I could help you, unless…" Sakura trailed off, muttering incoherently. "Anyways… Sakura and I are going to stay here with you in the hospital until you get better. Everyone needs company, you know." Kakashi stated while Sakura was muttering to herself. "Wait. What about Naruto? Don't you guys want to see what he has planned for honoring the 4th's birthday?" Sasuke asked. "Oh, um, well, you see, the ceremony has already happened." Kakashi stated sheepishly. "WHAT?!" How long have I been out?" Sasuke asked. "Mhmhmt." Kakashi stated. "What?" "3 days." Kakashi whispered. "WHAT!? 3 DAYS!" Sasuke screamed. Then, he just realized something. "Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Hmmm. Haven't seen him." Sakura stated, finally finishing the conversation with herself. "In fact, I haven't seen Naruto in 4 days." Kakashi stated. "Was he at the feast?" Sasuke asked, getting worried. "No." Kakashi stated. "Well, he wouldn't miss the feast unless something was really wrong." Sasuke said worriedly. "Relax, Sasuke. I'll go check on him." Kakashi promised, and with that, he poofed away. "Naruto, what have you gotten yourself into?" Sasuke asked himself, before going to sleep.

A few seconds after Kakashi poofed away from Sasuke, Kakashi was found jumping over the rooftops towards Naruto's run-down apartment. When Kakashi got there, he instantly knew something was wrong. "Hmmm. Usually when I'm here, there's lots of noise. I wonder if something really is wrong." Kakashi worriedly asked to himself. All of a sudden, Kakashi heard a sound that he didn't expected to hear. A cough. Not one of those choking coughs, no, this was a real cough, a cough that said "I'm sick." After hearing that cough, Kakashi rushed into Naruto's unlocked apartment, and found a sight that would have left anyone shocked. There, in the middle of the floor, lay Naruto. He was pale, and a stench of sickness surrounded him. Kakashi stood there for one second, then instantly rushed to Naruto's side. "Naruto, what happened?!" Kakashi practically screamed. "Hi Kakashi Sensei." Naruto weakly said, before coughs wracked is now small and weak frame, leaving him gasping for breath. "Sorry I didn't come to training a couple days ago." Naruto whispered. "Shhh. It's OK Naruto. How could you let yourself get this bad?" Kakashi asked quietly. "Well, it started out as a simple cold, and then an hour later, I started to throw up anything that I ate. Then, I just am so weak, I couldn't move to my bed." Naruto whispered, before falling asleep into fevered dreams. "Naruto? NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled, but Naruto still didn't answer. Kakashi felt Naruto's forehead, and immediately ran to get a cold rag, to bring his fever down. After he did that, Kakashi went to make some chicken broth, so Naruto could receive some nutrients to help heal is sick body. All of a sudden, Kakashi heard Naruto scream.


End file.
